Todo lo que -nunca- te dije lo guardo aquí (ADAPTACIÓN)
by SweetBloodyNight
Summary: Sonó la peor canción de la historia y entonces llegaron las cenas, las copas de vino, las camas deshechas, los viejos poemas, las ganas de verte, de sentir el vacío, de disfrutar las vistas. No somos la típica historia de amor. Somos los héroes de la resistencia del asfalto. HISTORIA BASADA EN EL LIBRO DE ILUSTRACIONES DE SARA HERRANZ.


**"Yo solo quiero un cómplice con el que huir de la justicia. Ser unos forajidos y morir en un tirotero".**

Un sol resplandeciente se dejaba ver por entre las cortinas del diminuto apartamento que ocupaba. Las sirenas, motores de coches y el barullo de las calles se escuchaban de fondo. Todo el ruido se colaba por sus ventanas. Lucy detestaba eso. Con una taza de café humeante entre sus manos, miraba todas las fotos esparcidas en lo largo y ancho de su cama ignorando todo sonido molesto.

_Es septiembre y me duele su rutina._

_Pero despierto en Tokio y todo huele a nuevo._

_En el viaje pierdo mi acento... a mi primero amor._

_Y estoy tan sedienta de drama en mi vida _

_que necesito inventarme uno._

**_Quiero que me duelan. _**

**_Que me muerdan._**

**_Ser una bestia herida._**

_Me muero por conocer a mi próximo ex._

_Vagar sin rumbo entre los hombres._

_Entrar en el juego._

_Llorar_

_¿Por quién?_

_No lo sabía aún._

Dio un sorbo a su café y lo soltó encima de su mesita de noche.

Cogió tres de las fotos que había encima de su edredón. En las tres salía ella con tres chicos distintos. Tres acciones distintas y tres historias distintas. Un beso, un abrazo, una mirada...

Parecía de hace mil años.

_A la espera de algo extraordinario _

_camino en busca de mi **gran amor**._

_Y así paso las noches bailando._

_Dando vueltas._

_Por los peores/mejores locales de la ciudad_

_en busca de cualquier canalla_

_que me saque de dudas_

_y me cure todas estas ganas._

_Ellos._

_-Amantes de metáforas baratas-_

_**beben** whiskey solo_

_y se **visten** con abrigos de muertos._

_**Leen** a Carver, Bukowski, Houllebeco_

_y se **sienten** rotos e intensos._

_A todos los creo amar._

_Joder._

_Soy tan joven y estúpida._

Se peinaba su larga melena rubia mirándose al espejo sin ningún sentimiento en especial mostrado en su cara. El pelo que le caía hasta la cintura siempre fue su orgullo, su parte más atractiva a sus ojos.

Un poco de perfume y listo.

Vestida con una falta negra y un abrigo rojo, abrió la puerta de su apartamento y se impulsó hacia las calles de la gran ciudad nocturna.

Era una chica atractiva. Bastante. No podía evitar salir a la calle y que más de alguno se girase a verla. El movimiento de sus caderas hipnotizaba a cualquiera.

Envidia, atracción, rabia, fascinación,... Tenía que lidiar con todo eso siempre.

_Solo soy un cuerpo adolescente, _

_poco más._

_Pero oye, tengo mi público._

Tomaba una cerveza mientras se fijaba en su alrededor. Gente más bebida de la cuenta, chicas más receptivas que nunca, parejas dándose el lote... y otra entrando al baño para saciar sus deseos llenos de lujuria.

Ahora estaba sola. Las dos amigas con las que vino a ese lugar habían encontrado alguien con el que pasar la noche, así que probablemente terminaría su cerveza y volvería a casa.

Cambió de pierna y cruzó la izquierda. Y parece que aquello bastó para que ocurriera.

_Suena la peor canción de la historia_

_en un turbio bar de Roppongi,_

_y apareces **tú**._

_En un intento por impresionarte_

_te hablo sobre la insoportable levedad_

_de encontrar el amor verdadero_

_en una ciudad en la que el romanticismo_

_ha muerto._

_Tú sonríes y me dices que ser moderno ya no es moderno._

_Que enamorarse es "mainstream", _

_pero que la vida es demasiado corta _

_para no besar con lengua._

El chico se acercó a ella y acarició suavemente su cara con sus labios, luego su nariz y, finalmente, los labios de ella.

Fue genial juguetear con su lengua.

_Para lo poco que me gustas, _

_no sé a qué vienen_

_estas ganas tontas de volver a verte._

De la mano, se dirigieron a las escaleras del metro. Sabía que podría no volver sola a casa, pero no quería. No, con él no.

No podía convertir aquello en un polvo de una noche.

Miró al chico a los ojos y le dio un último abrazo. El chico sonrió y la besó.

_Quizás sea el comienzo_

_de algo especial, _

_quizás no._

_Pero vuelvo a casa sin mirar atrás_

_por miedo a que esa última imagen de nosotros_

_se convierta en una promesa._

La mañana se tornó nublada. El olor a tierra mojada que entraba por la ventana hacía suponer a Lucy que llovería en breves minutos.

Desnuda, solo tapada con su edredón, observaba el exterior. No podía quitarse a ese chico de la cabeza.

_La noche nos hizo valientes_

_para revelar los secretos_

_que no podemos confesar _

_estando sobrios_

_y dudo si enviarte _

_el típico estúpido mensaje._

_Pero hoy solo soy un par de ojeras._

_No sé_

_si esto que siento es **amor**_

_o es la **resaca** de hoy_

_pero como siga entrando esta brisa _

_por la ventana_

_voy a acabar -enamorándome- llamándote._

Reían sin parar, solo estaban ellos dos. Parece increíble lo corto que puede hacerse el tiempo cuando estás con alguien especial.

Incluso si estás en el peor antro sucio de toda la ciudad, a Lucy le parecería el lugar más bonito del mundo. Se sentía especial, única, por primera vez en la vida.

_En la segunda cita_

_conjugamos el amor y las cervezas_

_hasta perder la cuenta _

_-y la cabeza-._

_Uno. Dos. Tres. Cuatro._

_Los setenta escalones_

_que nos separan de mi casa_

_pesan._

_Se hacen eternos._

_Y solo pienso_

_en que he cambiado las sábanas_

_y tienes que venir a mancharla_

_con tu **amor**._

Lucy besó al chico. Creía que era la primera vez que sentía tantas ganas de besar a alguien. De poseerlo. De hacerlo suyo.

El chico le acarició la espalda por debajo de la camiseta y desabrochó su sujetador. Ahora podría acariciar libremente su delantera.

_No hace falta que te enamores de mí._

_Solo quiéreme bajito._

Los suspiros y gemidos se oían por toda la habitación, que parecía más desordenada que nunca. Y la lluvia golpeaba y mojaba el cristal de su habitación.

_Hay gente que va al gimnasio _

_para ponerse en forma._

_Nosotros preferimos_

_otro tipo de agujetas._

**_¡Buenas, gente! Sé que llevo mil años sin actualizar mis otras historias y lo siento mucho por ello. Estoy demasiado liada con los estudios y cuando tengo un poco de tiempo libre siempre me surgen cosas :( Perdón. _**

**_Pero eso sí, estoy trabajando en mis historias (aunque esté tardando la misma vida en escribir un triste capítulo). Además, a todo esto hay que añadirle que tengo el cerebro chamuscado de tanto estudiar y la inspiración se me escapa -_-u. ¡Lo siento muchísimo! Pero prometo que estoy haciendo lo más que puedo y volveré algún día (en forma de chapas :D Ok, no)._**

**_En fin, después de soltaros todo estos os preguntaréis "oh, no tiene inspiración para sus otras dos historias, pero bien que ha escrito una nueva". NO. Esto no lo he escrito yo. No todo, al menos._**

**_Esta "historia" está adaptada a un libro de ilustraciones que me dejó una amiga hace unos días. Las frases en cursiva no son mías, sino de la ilustradora Saran Herranz. Os invito a echar un vistazo a su libro "Todo lo que nunca te dije lo guardo aquí". Las frases, junto con las ilustraciones, son geniales y te hacen pasar un rato agradable leyendo y mirándolas. Las frases que no van en cursiva sí las he redactado yo misma (tampoco son nada del otro mundo xD Como os he dicho mi inspiración es nula en estos momentos) basándome en las ilustraciones._**

**_Por tanto, los créditos de esta historia son para Sara Herranz. No me pertenecen._**

**_Eso es todo. Un abrazo a todos y prometo volver._**

**_Nos vemos n.n_**


End file.
